Wait For Me
by KickAssCow
Summary: They wouldn't see each other for a year but one broke that promise to do something, Will the gang be able to bring him back. In this is Hinata dropping and other people getting dropped. Couples are IxS,TxN,HxN,SxS and Kiba love.Soz about the spelling.
1. Leaving

Wait for Me

Chapter 1 - Leaving

It was the last day before the year off school and the friends wouldn't see each other, " Hinata can i talk to you quick" Naruto whispered " Ya" Hinata said. The two walked around the corner away from the others.

" Umm...Hinata i love, please wait for me" Naruto Stuttered, Hinata blushed " Ok Naruto but you have to wait for me" Hinata said, Naruto grinned then said goodbye and left " Ok it's time to go" Kiba said " Ok, guys can you wait for us " Melissa said to all of them, All of them nodded and left.

Melissa walked home with Terra asleep in her hood. Melissa got home to the sight of Lucas her half cousin asleep on the table and Todd her brother asleep on the Tv ' This is going to be a long summer' Melissa thought.

Kiba got home with Akamaru on his head, he walked in to see Nana on the sofa " So did you tell her" Nana questioned " No, but i promised i would wait and so did she" Kiba said, Nana had found out that Kiba liked Malissa, Nana sighed and left Kiba to train.

Kiba sighed and took Akamaru of his head and took a picture of him sitting in a tree looking down at Melissa who was sitting on the floor looking up at him. Kiba put the photo in his pocket and went ot his room.

Melissa put Terra on the chair and went ot her room. She looked at a photo on her desk it was her, Tenten, Neji and Kiba, Next to that photo was a photo of her, Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Sakura, Neat was her, Todd, Lucas, Terra(Melissa's cat), Tiger(Todd's cat) and Rai(Lucas's cat) but the photo Melissa was looking at was her and Kiba.

She already missed him, Melissa also missed her best friend Tenten and Ino, Hinata and Sakura. Melissa was bored so she grabbed her bandana on and put her hair in a ponytail, then sorted out the front. Then she woke up Terra, Terra jumped on Melissa's head.

Melissa left for Team 12's training ground, To her surprise her team mates (Ray and Matt) were at the ground. Melissa walked over and started to train with Terra.

None of the friends know that Sasuke didn't go home, he went out to find his brother and kill him and it would take longer than a year, So he was braking the promise.

Hinata and Neji got home and they were already missing Naruto and Tenten. Neji walked into his room and looked at a picture of him and Tenten training, Then him training with Kiba with Tenten and Melissa training next to them.

Hinata walked into her room and then got some pictures of her and Naruto out and her and Melissa with Tenten and the whloe group.

Tenten had got home and trained, Ino got home and looked after the flowers, Naruto got ramens then went home, Sakura went home and looked at pictures and Shikamaru went to his cloud watching place. All of them missed each other and the people they loved.

I forgot to say how Melissa, Todd, Lucas,Matt and Ray look well.

Melissa-Brown Hair

Style like Sakura but shorter

Ocean Blue eyes

Todd-Brown Hair

Style like Naruto but Shorter

Lime Green eyes

Lucas-Light Blond Hair

Style like Sai

Spikled Green eyes

Matt-Light Brown Hair

Style like Naruto

Sky Blue eyes

Ray-Black Hair

Style like Sai

Emerald Green eyes

And this is how Terra, Tiger and Rai look like.

Terra-Black coat

Ice Blue eyes

Tiger-Ginger Tabby Coat

Lime Green eyes

Rai-Cream Coat

Dark Blue eyes

Hope you like my story and i'll put the next chapters up soon and i don't own Naruto.


	2. Broken Promise

I don't own Naruto but i own Melissa, Todd, Lucas, Matt and Ray.

1 Year Later

Melissa woke up and as fast as she could, She gets ready then grabs her bag and Terra. Melissa puts her bandanna in her bag and goes out to her motorbike.

She puts on her her helmet and went to school, She drove into get wolf Whistles from all of the boys, Melissa giggled 'Still the same' she thought.

Melissa parked her bike next to a blue one(Tenten's) and a pink one(Sakura's).Melissa raced into class to see Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Sakura at they desks " Tenten!" Melissa Screamed. 

All of the girls turned around to see Melissa at the door with Terra around her neck, Tenten ran over to Melissa and gave her a bone crushing hug.

Melissa didn't mind but Terra did she was still around Melissa's neck and was being crushed, Terra meowed" Oh sorry Terra" Melissa said, Tenten let go and Terra jumped on the table.

"Omg!, Melissa you look great" Tenten stated as Melissa blushed, Ino, Hinata and Sakura walked over and they all started to talk about there summers.

Suddenly all the girls heard the fan girls scream, meaning one thing the boys were in school, Suddenly there heard a loud bang. There all looked around to see Hinata on the floor "God Hinata what is wrong with you" Ino screamed.

Melissa, Tenten and Sakura laughed at Ino who was trying to wake up the fainted Hinata " Yup, the boys are in Hinata can tell" Sakura giggled, Melissa and Tenten giggled in agreement.

Boys POV

(All of them but Sask)

The boys were walking into school and heard the screams of the fan girls behind them " I guess that is the same" Kiba laughed.

Suddenly after the screams there heard a bang then " God Hinata what is wrong with you" Someone screamed then they heard laughing.

Suddenly the laughing stopped " Huh" Naruto questioned, The boys walked to see what was up.

Normal POV

Melissa, Tenten and Sakura stopped laughing and stared at Ino, Who was shaking Hinata by the shoulders.

Suddenly the boys appeared at the door " Hi" Ino said, but she dropped Hinata, All the girls gasped and the boys stared at Ino.

Naruto just looked at hinata who was still on the floor out cold "Errrrrrr..." Neji said.

" Oh that...She fainted" Ino said as she pointed at Hinata.

Melissa walked over to Kiba and hugged him, Kiba hugged back. Melissa let go of Kiba and looked at him then leaned in and kissed him.

Teten and Ino started to giggle, Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru clapped and Neji stared at them. (God Neji it is rude to stare lol).

To Melissa's surprise Kiba kissed back so Melissa wrapped her arms around his neck. Hinata woke up to the sight of Melissa and Kiba kissing.

" Ummmmm..." Hinata stuttered. Kiba and Melissa stopped kissing and looked at Hinata.

" Well since you did that, I'll do it" Tenten said before kissing Neji.

Hinata got off the floor to see the two kissing. " Is everyone kissing today" Hinata moaned.

Melissa giggled at the comment as she was leaning on Kiba, Who had wrapped his arms around her. Sakura laughed then realized that Sasuke was not there, ' He's never late' Sakura thought.

Kakashi came in with his book in his hand. " Sorry I'm late i had to..." He was cut of by the class screaming " LIE!!".

Melissa sat in the second row, on her right was Tenten, On her left was Ino, In front was Hinata and behind was Sakura.

At the back was Kiba on his left was Shikamaru, Next to Shikamaru was Naruto, On his right was Neji and Sasuke sat next to Neji.

Sakura was still worrying about Sasuke " Pssst..." Melissa whispered as she turned in her seat to get Sakura, but Sakura was not listening so Melissa got a bit of paper from her notepad, Screwed it up and throw it at Sakura, It hit her on the head.

" Huh" Sakura said, looking around to see who throw the paper.

" I said wheres Sasuke" Melissa whispered to Sakura who had come out of her daydream.

Kiba was talking with Neji, When Kakshi looked up he saw Melissa and Kiba talking. He was about to do something but Gaara walked in.

" Sir, Sakura needs to go to the office" Gaara said, As he winked at Abbie his girlfriend, then walked out.

All of them looked at Sakura, as she got up and went to the office.

Sakura walked to the office, when she got there a Lady was sitting at the desk. " Um.. I was sent down here" Sakura Whispered to the lady.

" Oh, Sakura is it?" Sakura nodded. " Here, Someone came in and told us to give this to you" Sakura took the letter and left the office.

Sakura opened the letter ' Dear Sakura, By now i will be long gone, I'm sorry i broke the promise but i needed to sort something out. I will try to come back as fast as i can but i can't promise anything, I'm sorry but i can't tell you were i have gone but i love you and will always think of you, Love Sasuke'.

Sakura read the the letter and felt tears build up in her eyes, Suddenly she felt hot tears fall down her cheek and on to the floor, Before walking slowly to her locker.

Melissa was worrying about Sakura she had not come back yet. " Hey, Mel did you see where Sakura went?" Hinata questioned.

" She went to the office but has not come back yet" Melissa said.

The bell went and the gang went to there lockers which were next to each other. they walked to they lockers to see Sakura on the floor crying.

Melissa and the girls ran over to Sakura. " Sakura, Whats wrong?" Melissa asked as she got to Sakura.

" Sa-Sasukes L-Lefted" Sakura stuttered as she gave Melissa the not and cried on Hinata's shoulder.

Melissa and Tenten read the letter then gave it to the boys who read it then looked at Sakura.

Sorry i lefted it on a cliffie.


	3. The Search

Wait For Me

It was the weekend, they had found out that Sasuke left on Monday. Everyone was in the park, The boys had said that they would go and found Sasuke.

The Girls(Not Sakura)didn't won't there boyfriends to go,but in the end they let them go.

" OK, but can you come back quick, I'll miss you too much" Ino moaned.

" Fine, Troublesome Woman" Shika groaned.

" But that's why you love me" Ino said.

" Ya, you maybe a Troublesome woman but your my troublesome woman" Shika said, as he smirked, Then kissed Ino.

He went to the tree where all the boys where meeting.

Tenten sat next to Neji, Just before he was leaving. " I'll will try to come back as fast as i can" Neji said.

" Thanks I'll miss you" Tenten cried.

" I'll miss you too" Neji said.

Tenten kissed him, Then Neji went over to Shikamaru and Tenten went Ino.

Hinata said Goodbye to Naruto, Who kissed her, Then went over to the boys and Hinata went over to the girls.

Kiba looked at Melissa, Who was nearly in tears.

" Please, Bring Sasuke back for Sakura" Melissa pleaded.

Kiba nodded and walked off, But Melissa grabbed his arm, Kiba looked around. " please come back for me, I love you" Melissa cried.

Kiba hugged Melissa, Then kissed her. Then all the boys walked off as the girls cried.

* * *

Soz, i left it in another cliffie, I promise you that chap 4 is not a cliffie i think. 


	4. Lonely and Team 12 Talk

Wait For Me

It had only been 2 hours, But the girls already missed the boys. They were at Team Gai's training ground.

Melissa and Tenten were training, Ino, Hinata

and Sakura were readind about the Teams in the new exam.

" Did you know that only Team Sand, Has seen Team 12, When the exam were on they came after" Hinata said.

" And i heard leader beat Gaara" Ino said.

Melissa looked around at the two and giggled, They didn't know that she was on Team 12.

And that she was the leader that beat Gaara, Luckly Gaara, Temari and Kankuro didn't notice her and her Team when they meet after the battle.

Terra was sitting next to Sakura, She missed Akamaru, She had no one to play with. " So Mel, do you have a Team?" Tenten questioned, As she throw a kick at Melissa.

Who did a back flip, Landed it perfectly, Then punched Tenten. " Ya, You'll meet them later" Melissa giggled.

All of the girls looked at there giggling friend and laughed with her. " You ok Melissa?" Hinata giggled.

" Ya, Sorry thinking of my team" Melissa said.

" What is your Team called Melissa?" Sakura asked, As Tenten sat next to Hinata and Melissa trained her attacks with Terra.

" My Team is called..." Melissa didn't finish.

" What your not going to tell us" Ino moaned.

" I'll bet she'll say your find out later" Sakura groaned. Melissa laughed and carried on training.

2 Weeks Later

The boys had not come back, Melissa was sitting in a tree listening to Ino, Sakura and Hinata, Talk

about how the Team 12's boys would be cute but not as cute as Shika, Sasuke(where ever he was) and Naruto.

Tenten looked over at Melissa(She was sitting in the tree too)." So Mel, When can we meet your Team?" Tenten begged.

Ino, Hinata and Sakura looked up at Melissa. " Like i said, You'll have to wait" Melissa said with a smirk.

" Your really annoying" Tenten said at her smirking friend.

Ino throw a twig at Melissa, To Ino surprise Melissa caught it. " How did you catch that?" Ino asked.

" Hello!, I'm like a cat or did you forget that" Melissa giggled.

" I guess i forgot" Ino sighed.

" Hey Mel, Where's Terra?" Sakura asked,looking for the black cat.

" Oh there" Melissa said, as she pointed up, They all looked up to see Terra asleep on the branch over Melissa.

Melissa grabbed her bag, which was next to her, Then woke up Terra, Who jumped around Melissa neck.

Then jumped down from the tree." See you later" Melissa said.

" Where you going?" Hinata asked.

" Going to meet my Team" Melissa said as she started to walk.

" Can we meet your Team, When the boys come back" Ino pleaded,with a puppy dog face on.

" Fine, When the boys come back, You can meet my Team" Melissa said as she walked off.

As she walke off she put her bandanna on and put her hair in a ponytail.

She walked to the training ground to see Takura-Sensai, Matt and Ray.

Melissa smiled, she had known Matt and Ray since she was 5 years old.

Matt turned around to see Melissa walk in.

" Melissa, Terra your here" Matt shouted, As he ran up to Melissa.

" Hi Matt, Hi Ray" Melissa said, As the two walked over to Ray and Takura-Sensai.

" I have to go get lunch, So Melissa your in charge" Takura said, As he walked off.

" Ok, I'm going to train, Matt can you be my partner?" Melissa asked.

Matt nodded and the two trained, while Ray and Terra watched. Melissa was winning.

Matt did a wrong move, he tried to kick Melissa, She did a back flip, Then punched him, knocking him out.

Melissa looked at Matt, He had done that about

50 times but he never learned. " he realy needs

to learn to not do that" Ray said As Terra meowed in agreement.

Ray went over to Matt and Melissa stood at the tree with Terra. Ray shook Matt, Trying to wake him up.

Takura walked into see Ray shaking a knocked out Matt and Melissa leaning on the tree with Terra.

Ray saw Takura and dropped Matt" Errrrrrr..." Ray said.

" Ray, Your not meant to drop him" Melissa sighed.

Melissa said goodbye and left Ray and Takura with Matt who was still out cold.

Melissa got home, Terra went to Melissa's room, To sleep. Melissa looked around to see Todd asleep on the washing machine and Lucas asleep in the sink(Yes in the sink, don't ask how he got there).

Melissa sighed and walked to her room.

Please review and i'll put chapter 5 up.


	5. Back But Hurt

Wait For Me

The next day Melissa woke up to Todd and Lucas shouting downstairs, Melissa fell out of bed cause of the shouting.

" Todd, Lucas stop shouting" Melissa screamed, As she went downstairs to see what there were shouting about.

Lucas and Todd turned around to see Melissa walk down the stairs. " Mel tell Lucas that Tiger is stronger then Rai" Todd shouted.

" Todd, Rai is stronger" Lucas growled.

" Would you both SHUT UP, Terra is stronger then both of them, So be quiet so i can sleep" Melissa shouted the first part and growled the rest.

Todd and Lucas looked at each other, Melissa was right Tera was stronger then both Tiger and Rai.

Melissa walked back up the stairs and went back to sleep until about 10 minutes later the phone went off.

Melissa didn't wake up, The phone went off again but this time louder causing Melissa to fall out of her bed again.

Melissa grumbled as she picked up the phone(laying on the floor still)" Hello" Melissa groaned.

" Melissa, You OK?" Ino said.

" I fell out of bed, cause of the phone" Melissa groaned, as she sat on her bed.

" Guess what! the boys are back!" Ino screamed, Cause Ino srceamed so loud, Melissa fell of the bed again.( God she loves the floor lol)

" Owwwww" Melissa cried.

" You OK?" Ino said.

" Ya, Where are they?" Melissa questioned.

" At the hospital" Ino answered.

" OK, Meet you there in 5 minutes" Melissa hung up and got ready and left.

Melissa ran to the hospital with Terra around her neck. Melissa walked in to see Ino, Tenten and Hinata in the lobby.

Melissa walked up to them. " They won't let us see them" Ino growled.

Then shot a ice cold glare, To the lady at the desk. Melissa sat next to Tenten and waited.

Suddenly out of the blue Ino screamed. " Would you please let us see them" She fell back into her sit and cried.

" You OK" Hinata said, As she tried to calm Ino down.

" I j-just w-what ...t-to s-see s-s-shika" Ino stuttered as she cried.

Melissa looked at Tenten." Why won't they let us see them?" Melissa questioned.

" They said, Family first" Tenten growled, She put on a voice that sounded like the lady at the desk.

Boy's POV

All the boys were awake and they family was in too. " Hana, Where's Melissa?" Kiba asked his sister.

" I don't know" Hana said.

Suddenly out of the blue they heard someone scream. " Would you please let us see them"

" What was that?" Naruto asked.

Then they heard " Ino don't hurt her".

Then " Melissa don't join in".

Then " Tenten don't help". 

Then " Someone help me" Someone screamed, As they heard a bang then a smash.

" OK, Hana can you see what that was" Kiba asked.

" Ya sure" Hana said, Hana walked into the lobby to see a girl with black hair holding a girl with blond hair in a high ponytail, a girl with brown hair in two buns and a girl with brown in a ponytail, Who were trying to kill the lady at the desk.

Girl's POV

They were all sitting there, When Ino jumped for the lady at the desk. " Ino!" Melissa screamed.

Melissa grabbed Ino and held her back. " Make her sit down" The lady said rudely.

That made Melissa snap, Tenten saw that. " Melissa don't join in" Tenten screamed as she held both Melissa and Ino.

Then the lady said something to Tenten, Suddenly Tenten snapped. " Tenten don't help" Hinata screamed, As she held on to the three.

Hinata looked around to see a girl, About 18, That looked like Kiba, Walk in to the lobby. " Sorry" Hinata said, As she dragged her friends to they seats, As the girl walked off.

Hana walked back into the room. " Who was screaming?" Kiba asked.

" Some girls that were trying to attack the lady at the desk" Hana said, All the parents looked at her.

" What" Hana said.

" Are you sure?" Shika's dad questioned, Hana nodded.

" What did there look like?" Naruto said.

" One had long black hair and pearl eyes, One had long blond hair in a high ponytail and blue eyes, One had brown hair in two buns and chocolate brown eyes and the last one had medium brown hair and blue eyes" Hana said.

Neji looked at Kiba. " That's Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Melissa" Shikamaru said.

The boys thought why would they be trying to attack the lady at the desk.

* * *

Soz for leaving it in a cliffie, Oh ya if you liked Matt and Ray there are in the next chapter, I'll get chapter 6 up soon.


	6. Team 12 is

Wait For Me

Hinata had finally got Melissa, Tenten and Ino calm. 

" OK, Can we please see them" Ino asked calmly.

" OK, You can go throu..." She was cut off by someone screaming. " Melissa".

The 4 girls looked around to see two boys running to them, One had light brown hair, styled like Naruto and sky blue eyes.

The other one had black hair, Styled like Sai and emerald eyes. The brown haired boy was dragging the black haired one.

" Matt, Ray what the hell" Melissa said.

The boy with black hair stopped in front of Melissa, The other ran into the chair and fell off it backwards, The girls gasped as Melissa and the boy sighed.

The boy got off the floor and stood next to the other boy, Melissa turned to her friends.

" Guys this is Ray" Melissa said pointing to the boy with black hair.

" And this is Matt" Melissa said, As she pointed to the boy who fell off the chair.

" They are my Team and we are Team" 

" 12!" Matt shouted.

The girls jaws dropped, They friend was on the best Team ever. " Your Team 12" Tenten asked.

" Ya, Matt is the bird, Ray is the bull and I'm the cat with Terra" Melissa said, As Ray and Matt nod.

" What are the animals for?" Ino questioned.

" Oh, That is Team 12's super move, We do it together" Ray answered.

" Anyway,Matt, Ray can you come back later, Cause we are going to see are boyfriends" Melissa said, Ray nodded and dragged Matt out with him.

Melissa turned to her friends, Who were staring at her." What" Melissa asked.

" We always talked about Team 12 and you are Team 12" Hinata said.

" Who is the leader Mel?" Tenten asked.

" Oh Me" Melissa said.

" OMG, You beat Gaara" Ino stated, Melissa laughed.

" Anyway, We should go see the boys" Tenten said.

The girls walked to the boys room, The door was closed.

Ino looked at her friends, Then lightly knocked on the door. " Who is it?" Naruto said, It came out quiet to the girls but Hinata know that voice and fainted.

" Ummmm, It's Ino and Tenten, Melissa and a fainted Hinata" Ino said to the door.

The door opened to Shikamaru's dad looking at Ino or more like glaring at Ino.

Boy's POV

All the boys were looking at there parents. " Who are thoses girl's?" Neji's uncle said.

" Well Hinata is Naruto's girlfriend,Tenten is Neji's, Melissa is Kiba's and Ino is mine" Shikamaru said.

Tsume( Kiba's Mum) was the only one that looked happy.

Suddenly there was a light knock on the door. " Who is it?" Naruto said, Then they heard a thud.

" Ummmm, it's Ino and Tenten, Melissa and a fainted Hinata" Ino said.

the boys smiled at hearing the girls were here, But wondering why Hinata was out cold .

Shikamaru's dad didn't look happy, He opened the door to see a blond haired girl and two brown haired girls, One in buns around a girl with black hair on the Floor.


	7. Finally Safe

Wait For Me

**Note:**** It does get a bit mush and sorry if you think the characters is acting out of character, But i needed them like it.**

Ino looked at Shikamaru's dad, Then at her friends. " Will come Back later" Ino said,As Tenten and Melissa started to pick up Hinata.

" Wait" Shika said, That made Melissa and Tenten jump and they dropped Hinata.

" she is going to kill us" Melissa whispered to Tenten,Who nodded in agreement.

Hinata got off the floor and glared at the brown haired girls. " Did you drop me again" Hinata growled.

" Shika made us jump" Melissa stated.

" Um, Guys there staring at us" Ino whispered.

The girls looked around to see they boyfriends smiling at them.

They parent's(Not Tsume and Hana) glaring at them.

" This is uncomfortable" Ino whispered to her friends. Who nodded in a agreement.

Shikamaru looked at his dad, Who was glaring at Ino. " Dad let them in" Shika growled, his dad stepped aside and the girls came in.

" Shika, How are you?" Ino questioned.

" Fine, now your here" Shikamaru said, As he kissed Ino, She smiled against the kiss.

Tenten went over to Neji. " you OK?" Tenten asked, as sat on the bed. 

" Ya, Sorry we took so long, I really missed you" Neji stated with a smirk.

" Same here" Tenten said, As she kissed Neji and he put her on his lap. Hinata lightly giggled, Before going over to a smiling Naruto.

" Hi, You look happy" Hinata giggled.

" Well i missed you" Naruto said, He wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and pulled her softly on to his lap.

Melissa walked over to Kiba, Akamaru was at the end of Kiba's bed, Terra jumped off Melissa's head and on to Kiba's bed.

She walked over to Akamaru and licked his cheek, Then fell asleep next to him. " She really missed him and i missed you" Melissa said, As she sat next to Kiba and tears slowly fell down her cheek.

" Hey, Don't cry, I hate seeing you sad, It makes me sad" Kiba whispered, As he hugged Melissa, Who hugged him back and cried on to his shirt.

" I'm crying cause, I'm happy your back safe" Melissa whispered, Kiba hugged Melissa tightly.

" I'll never leave you again" Kiba said, As he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

" I just happy, Cause your finally safe" Melissa whispered, As she nuzzled in Kiba's shirt. Kiba smiled down at her.

" Ya and your safe and nothing can take you away from me" Kiba said.

* * *

Sorry cliffie, If u think im annoying cause i leave 2 many cliffie, Then i will give u a spoiler, In the next chapter Team 12 goes out to find Sasuke but how will the come back. So keep reading and please if you read and like the storycan u review. See you next time. 


	8. Will Get Him Back

_**Wait For Me**_

**Yay, I finally found the book i wrote the story in and here is Chapter 8-Will Get Him Back, Enjoy :)**

The parents left them. " So did you have any luck?" Ino asked, She was sitting in Shika's lap.

" We couldn't get him back" Neji groaned.

" Did you see him?" Tenten asked.

" Ya, That is why we are here" Naruto said.

Melissa looked at all her friends, then she suddenly go a idea but they would not like it, Sakura would but not Kiba. Suddenly Matt came running in looking like he had run around the village twice.

" Matt what's wrong?" Melissa questioned.

" Ray what's to kill me" Matt shouted as he leaned against the wall. Suddenly Ray appeared at the door glaring at Matt.

As soon as Matt saw Ray,He did the most stupidest of things. Melissa sighed as everyone gasped, As Matt jumped out of the window, There were on the second floor.

Ray ran to the window and looked out. " Matt get here so i can kill you" Ray shouted.

" Melissa, who are them two boys?" Neji asked.

Melissa jumped off Kiba's lap and walked over to the window. " Matt, Get up here" Melissa Melissa shouted.

Suddenly Matt appeared on the wind sill. As soon as he came Melissa put him and Ray in a head lock. Ray was trying to kill Matt and Matt was trying to get away but Melissa would not let him go.

" Guys this is Matt and Ray my Team" Melissa said, The boys stared at her and the two boys and the girls started to laugh.

" Melissa let me go" Matt cried.

" what did you do?" Melissa asked Matt.

" He woke me up to tell me that, He just realised the Tenten and Neji are going out!" Ray screamed.

Matt and Ray were now shouting at each other, While they were in the head lock. Melissa had just snapped, So she smacked there heads together hard, To shut them up and it worked.

" Finally, You shut up" Melissa growled.

" Melissa are you OK?" Kiba questioned.

" Ya, You get some rest" Melissa said as she throw Matt and Ray outside the room.

Melissa walked to Kiba , She kissed him and walked out off the room to let her friends get some rest.

Melissa got out to see Matt being pinned against the wall by a pissed off Ray. " Ray, Don't kill him, We need him" Melissa said, Ray sighed and let Matt hit the floor.

Matt got up and went to a room and came back out with knives and sharp objects. the next thing Melissa know was the Ray was being pinned against the wall by knives and sharp things.

" Guys stop it, I need to talk to you" Melissa shouted.

Ray looked around at Melissa. " What do you need Melissa and could someone get me down" Ray groaned.

" Fine, Sorry Ray" Matt said as he got Ray down, Then look at Melissa.

" What's wrong Mel" Matt asked.

Melissa looked at the door and then at Matt and Ray. " I want to get Sasuke back but i need my Team to help me" Melissa pleaded.

" Ya, of course we will help you" Ray said.

" Your the Team Leader and are friend, Of course we will help" Matt said as he hugged Melissa.

It was night and Melissa sneak into the boys room to see everyone asleep. She walked over to Kiba's bed and left a note on the table, Then quickly kissed Kiba on the cheek and left.

Melissa, Matt and Ray were jumping from tree to tree. Melissa had a determined look on her face ' Your coming back Sasuke' Melissa thought.

**Please R&R if you like this story and chapter 9 will be up soon.**


	9. The Woods Is Dangerous

_**Wait For Me**_

Melissa, Matt and Ray were still looking for Sasuke, There were in the Forest and it was morning. Suddenly there saw a flash of blue and black. There stopped and looked around.

Suddenly a boy that looked like a shark and a girl the had messy red hair, Appeared 4 brunch's in front of them.

" Wow, He is cute" The girl said looking at Matt.

" Whatever" The boy said.

" What the hell you find Matt cute" Melissa laughed and spat at the same time.

" I like her, She is frisky" The boy said.

" Mel get Sasuke and we will deal with this two" Ray spat. Melissa jumped to a different tree and carried on looking for Sasuke.

Melissa kept going until she crashed into something more like someone. She looked up to see Sasuke. " Melissa" Sasuke said.

" I don't care what you say but you **ARE **coming back" Melissa warned.

Sasuke realised that Terra was not there, Thinking that Melissa was worthless with out Terra, Sasuke attacked but his was wrong.

Melissa charged forward and did a cartwheel before smacking Sasuke in the face and chest hard. Sasuke was amazed at Melissa strength.

So he throw everything he had learned at her, If she died he wouldn't care, She was putting herself in a lot of trouble.

_**2 Hours Later**_

Sasuke had throw everything at Melissa, He was leaned against a tree tried and Melissa was on the floor.

" Nice try but not going to happen" Sasuke spat, Suddenly to Sasuke surprise Melissa slowly and painfully stood up.

" But How?" Sasuke asked, He was shocked, he was tried like hell and know that Melissa was in a lot of pain, but still she was tyring to get him back.

" Because i don't care if you don't come back, But you have hurt my Friends physically and mentally" Melissa spat.

" I'm only doing this for my frineds, But you can kill me but i don't care, i want my friends to be happy" Melissa cried.

Sasuke was thinking and suddenly he thought of Sakura, he thought of how much pain he had put her through.

" Fine, I will come back" Sasuke said.

Melissa looked like she was going to pass out but she looked up and gave Sasuke a weak smile.

" Thank you" Melissa whispered, Matt and Ray jumped down and looked at Sasuke. " He is coming back" Melissa whizzed. Matt helped Melissa to stand.

The four jumped into the trees, Matt was helping Melissa because she was weak after the fight with Sasuke.

Sasuke forgot about Itachi and thought about Sakura and his friends. Sasuke looked over at Melissa and thought that she was a really friend. Melissa and her Team had finished there mission. They left the village with three and come back with four.

_**Hope you liked the chapter and please R&R. Chapter 10 will be up soon.**_


	10. The Death

_**Wait For Me**_

_**Melissa's POV**_

_We had come back with Sasuke, i had never seen Saukra look so happy, As soon as we stepped foot in the hospital Kiba and Sakura smiled._

_Sakura for Sasuke and Kiba for me, But i did get told off by the gang and Terra for leaving and not telling anyone and coming back looking like hell._

_But also i got congrattioned by them for bring are friend back._

_**2 Years Later**_

_**Melissa's POV**_

_It had been 2 years since me, Matt and Ray had brought Sasuke back. People wouldn't shut up and kept coming up to me, To thank me and my Team for bring Sasuke back._

_After 2 months everything chill down and the couples were stiilm going strong until, We found out some news._

_The news was that someone from are gang had died on a mission and the person that died was._

_Sasuke._

_**Normal POV**_

_Everyone was at the funeral, They had not found a body but the still did this. Everyone had left the funeral, The girls were in tears and Naruto and Shino had to drag a crying and shaking Sakura away. _

_Kakahsi was the only one left, He walked over to the grave and sighed. _

_" Sasuke, Were ever you are i know you are not dead" Kakashi said as he looked at the grave._

_" And if you ever step one foot in this village, i will hunt you down and kill you" Kakashi warned, He walked away and a figure looked around a tree, To see Kakashi leave._

_" I'm sorry Sakura but i have to do this" Sasuke said as he left the grave yard and rushed out the village._

_He jumped into the trees with hot tears falling down his cheeks and a sharp pain in his heart. He know that some day he would return and kakashi would keep to his word._

**Hope you like the story and sorry for leaving it on a cliffie, But that is the point so you can't wait until, I put the next story up, Yes they is a second part, But until then.**


End file.
